A Cancer Research Center will be created at the University of Colorado Medical Center. The overall purpose will be to improve the extent and quality of care of cancer patients in the Rocky Mountain States area by providing a nexus for the collaboration of laboratory scientists and practicing physicians. Specific objectives are to a) strengthen the cancer research program by encouraging collaboration and providing a critical review of plans and progress; b) increase the education in cancer of medical students, housestaff, laboratory scientists, and practicing physicians; and c) improve the methods of diagnosis and treatment available to cancer patients. Extensive research in both the preclinical and clinical sciences is now carried on by members of various departments. The Cancer Research Center will integrate and expand some of these research activities and provide the organizational structure for applying some of these interdisciplinary approaches to the problems of cancer diagnosis and therapy. To achieve this, investigators from the Medical School as well as from affiliated hospitals and the Biology Department at the nearby campus in Boulder will collaborate at the Center. The distinguished clinical faculty thus will be joined in research by competent preclinical scientists among whom are leaders in molecular biology, cell biology, electron microscopy and molecular pharmacology.